


hot line

by galaxygal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 'cause fluff, And Lot's of Fluff With It, Angst, But it's cute!, Chris and PJ are only mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Think That's Enough Tags Now, IDEK How Tags Work, It's Kinda Angtsy To Start With, Like I Make Halloween Candy Jealous Fluff, Like It's Only One Sentence, Like teeth-rotting fluff, M/M, Pray To God This Goes Well, What Do I Type?, attempted suicide, but there's a, fingers crossed, first fic, hot line, mentions of abuse, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two boys work as partners at a suicide hot line.<br/>she just wants to be alright.<br/>they want to her help get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. reggie (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first fic on here. I've done some on Wattpad (this one is already posted there), but I'm gonna see how it goes on here.  
> I know pretty much nothing about how a suicide hotline works, so bear with me.  
> lowercase intentional.

d: "hello?"  
r: "h-hi."  
d: "my name is dan. what's yours?"  
r: "re-reggie."  
d: "that's a very pretty name reggie."  
r: "th-thanks."  
d: "are you alright?"  
r: "i'm trying to be."  
"..."  
p: "are you still there reggie?"  
r: "y-yeah."  
p: "i'm phil, okay?"  
r: "okay."  
p: "do you want to tell me whats going on?"  
r: "i can't find a reason to go on any l-longer. all the ki-kids at school say it, my sister says it, my par-parents say it..."  
p: "say what, reggie?"  
r: "that i'm just useless, and a waste of space."  
p: "why do the say that?"  
r: "because it's true."  
p: "you know that's a lie, right reggie?"  
r: "but is it?"  
d: "of course it-"  
p: "no one is a waste of space, reg. everyone is here for a reason."  
"..."  
d: "are you still there reggie?"  
r: "mmhmm."  
p: "good."  
d: "so, what's your favorite color?"  
r: "yellow. like the sun."  
d: "that's cool. mine's red. or blue. or black. whatever."  
r: "what's phil's favorite color?"  
d: "green."  
r: "that's a pretty color."  
p: "thanks."  
"..."  
p: "are you still there reggie?"  
r: "yeah."  
d: "how old are you, reg?"  
r: "f-fourteen."  
d: "that's a fun age. are you in high school?"  
r: "no. and it's really not all that fun."  
p: "hey, is anybody else at home with you?"  
r: "no."  
p: "do you know when anyone will be coming home?"  
r: "no. maybe never. tomorrow at the earliest."  
p: "oh."  
d: "alright then."  
"..."  
d: "are you still there, reggie?"  
r: "for now."  
p: "do you want to tell us why you called?"  
r: "i don't think that if i just disappeared tonight, anybody would notice. that if i just picked up and got the hell out of dodge, anyone would care. and that hurts."  
p: "we would care."  
r: "... i doubt that."  
p: "why is that, reggie?"  
r: "you don't know me."  
d: "so tell us about yourself then."  
r: "what is there to know?"  
d: "what do you want to be when you get older?"  
r: "i think being a lawyer would be fun. standing up for the oppressed, making a statement against wrong-doers."  
d: "i tried law."  
r: "really?"  
d: "yeah. i wasn't very good at it. you'll probably be though."  
r: "thanks. i doubt it though."  
d: "well, don't."  
"..."  
p: "you still there, reggie?"  
"..."  
p: "reggie?"  
r: "hmm?"  
p: "i thought you ditched us there, for a second."  
r: "oh, no. sorry."  
p: "it's alright. nothing to apologize for."  
r: "oh."  
d: "what's your favorite animal?"  
r: "huh?"  
d: "mine's a llama. or an alpaca. but a llama."  
r: "i, i guess i like giraffes. they're rather pretty. and graceful, considering their height. although, swans are cool too."  
p: "swans?"  
r: "everyone thinks they're super romantic and shit, but they actually have affairs, like people. plus, even more like people, about six to ten percent of them are gay. which is just even more proof that people don't choose whether or not they like girls or boys or both or neither! i know i didn't choose to like boys and girls- oh."  
p: "i think swans are pretty cool too, now."  
r: "y-you don't care that i'm bi?"  
p: "no, why would we?"  
r: "ev-everyone else does."  
d: "well, we're not everyone else, are we phil?"  
p: "no we are not."  
r: "are you kissing?"  
d: "h-huh? umm, n-no."  
r: "sure."  
d: "we really weren't."  
r: "and you wonder why i never believe you."  
d: "hey, you should believe us! sometimes, at least."  
"..."  
p: "are you still there reggie?"  
r: "yeah."  
p: "what's your favorite video game?"  
r: "minecraft."  
p: "oh. i kinda suck at that game."  
r: "it's not that hard."  
d: "thanks."  
r: "no problem. what's yours?"  
d: "zelda is fun. i like the sims too. and sonic. i guess it just depends."  
r: "oh. cool."  
d: "yeah."  
"..."  
d: "are you still there reggie?"  
"..."  
p: "reggie?"  
"..."  
d: "shit. reggie?"  
"..."  
d: "are you still there reggie?"  
"..."  
d: "damn it. phil, dispatch an ambulan-"  
r: "sorry, i'm back."  
p: "oh thank god."  
r: "s-sorry."  
p: "no, it's not your fault love."  
r: "st-still."  
d: "no. it's not your fault, got it?"  
r: "i-"  
d: "got it?"  
r: "g-got it."  
p: "why do you stutter, reg?"  
r: "i, i think it's because of my social anxiety. that's wh-what the d-doctors said at least."  
d: "hey, i get that. i'm not always such a fan of other people either."  
r: "you don't seem like it."  
d: "that's just because i have loads of experience. you'll get there, trust me."  
r: "al-alright."  
p: "what's your favorite season?"  
r: "spring. the snow still is there, but not so much that you get sick of it, and when it starts to go away, the rain showers come that make everything so bright and colorful. then, thunderstorms come. i used to be scared of them, but now they just seem lonely to me."  
p: "lonely?"  
r: "yeah. ... they're up there, and they start out as normal, fluffy clouds, and no one pays them any mind. and they feel neglected, because they're important too. they're the ones keeping the heat in, so we don't freeze to death like you do in the desert, where there is no cloud cover to keep all the warmth from drifting off. and that makes them sad, so they turn silver and gray and black, but then, people are only wary of them, because those poor clouds are different. and when they start to try and say something so people will know what they can do, people just flinch away because all they hear is thunder, not the music behind it. and then the lightning comes that only terrifies people further, then the torrential rain because no one ever taught the poor little clouds about too little and too much. and because of all that, the thunderclouds are lonely."  
p: "wow."  
d: "yeah."  
r: "what're your favorite seasons?"  
p: "perhaps summer."  
d: "winter's kinda cool."  
r: "th-those are nice seasons too."  
p: "do you like learning in school?"  
r: "most of the time. hi-history and english are loads of fun, but i suck at math. science isn't horrible. choir stresses me out, but that's more because of the other girls. the teacher is actually pretty nice. i suck at sports, so p.e. isn't all that g-great, and industrial tech confuses me. i wish the te-teacher would explain stuff better before he has us go off to build robots and pen sets and metal boxes a-and whatnot."  
d: "do you do well in school?"  
r: "m-most of the ti-time. i'm a horrible procrastinator, but i can usually do pretty we-well."  
d: "i'm a procrastinator too. don't worry, you'll be able to deal with it well enough."  
r: "c-cool."  
p: "hey reggie?"  
r: "yeah phil?"  
p: "do you feel safe at home?"  
"..."  
p: "reggie?"  
r: "n-not a-alw-ways."  
d: "what do you mean by that reg?"  
r: "i like it when you call me reg. no one has ever given me a nickname."  
p: "reggie. what do you mean by 'you don't always feel safe at home'?"  
r: "i, i can't tell you."  
p: "reggie, please, tel-"  
r: "i gotta go."  
p: "no! reggie, don't!"  
d: "reggie, stay! we can keep tal-"  
r: "thanks for talking with me. bye."  
d: "no, don't- shit. phil, this is bigger than we thought."  
p: "do you think you can trace the phone number?"  
d: "i'm not sure. we're technically an anonymous hotline for a reason..."  
p: "yeah, but we can still track the numbers for safety reasons while their calling us!"  
d: "maybe the police will be able to. i'll shoot them a call. ... phil?"  
p: "yeah dan?"  
d: "i'm worried about her."  
p: "... me too, daniel. me too."


	2. reggie (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the line doesn't have a letter before (i.e. d for Dan), it means it's a random person with dialogue.  
> if it's just "...", this simply means there is a pause in between dialogue, not that someone else is there.

"hello? what is your emergency?"  
d: "hi, i'm daniel howell, i work at a suicide hotline. i believe one of my callers may be suffering from domestic abuse in her home."  
"can you tell me her address?"  
d: "no, but i may have a number someone could trace. would you be able to put me in contact with a detective?"  
"of course. please hold for a second, sir."  
...  
"hello, is this daniel howell?"  
d: "yes ma'am. who am i speaking with?"  
"i am detective kellen, from the metropolitan police. i heard you had a domestic abuse case?"  
d: "yes, ma'am."  
"is there anyone else with you?"  
d: "yes ma'am. my coworker, phil lester. he was also with me."  
"i see. is he with you now?"  
d: "yes ma'am. would you like me to put him on?"  
"no need, mr. howell. can you and mr. lester come to the station? we may be able to do this better in person."  
d: "of course. we'll be on our way."  
p: "nice use of 'yes ma'am'. i would've sworn that's all you could say."  
d: "shut up. 'm just nervous, that's all."  
p: "... i'm nervous too."  
...  
"mr. howell, mr. lester, follow me please."  
"ahh, i assume you are the two who made the call? i'm detective kellen."  
d: "daniel howell. i'd say it's a pleasure, but under the circumstances, i'm not sure it'd be appropriate."  
"i understand, no worries. phil lester?"  
p: "that's me. thanks for meeting with us."  
"just doing my job. now then, can you tell us what you know about this case?"  
d: "of course."  
p: "anything."  
...  
"are you sure that's all you have?"  
d: "yes ma'am, i know it's not much, i'm sorry for that."  
"it's alright, we still have stuff to work with here. now, if you don't mind, we might have to send a team to your work, see if we can trace the call."  
p: "with pleasure."  
d: "our tech guy said it may still be stashed in our database; he's been jamming our particular system in hopes of trapping the number. we're an anonymous hotline, mostly, so as soon as the caller hangs up, we generally 'lose' the number and are unable to trace the number after a few minutes. we didn't get the hint really until the end, and it was too late by then."  
"well, we better hurry, shall we?"  
...  
d: "this is the place, detective."  
"right. get cracking people, we're on a deadline!"  
"these are the two computers, correct?"  
p: "yes sir."  
"hmm... might be able to get into the mainframe, search for the number in the database."  
"did she have an accent?"  
d: "she was british. it wasn't any distinct type, but she definitely lives in england. and from what i remember of our tracker, i think she was somewhere around the london area as well. we only are able to trace them in case we need to dispatch an ambulance. that's only worse-case scenario, however. this is anonymous, after all."  
"i think i almost got it... here!"  
p: "oh my god. yeah. i think that's it!"  
"start to trace it. we don't want to lose anymore time."  
...  
d: "phil?"  
p: "yeah dan?"  
d: "do you think we'll be able to find her?"  
p: "i hope so, bear. i bet the police'll be able to do it."  
d: "i love you, phil."  
p: "i love you too, dan."


	3. reggie (3)

r: "h-hi mum."  
"don't stutter, you stupid girl."  
r: "s-sorry mum."  
"ugh, why can't you be more like your brother?"  
r: "a-alex passed away, m-mum."  
"and you don't hear him making trouble around here, eh?"  
r: "n-no, ma'am."  
"now go to your room. your dad will be home soon."  
r: "al-alright."  
...  
"oh, how may i help you?"  
d: "hello, i'm dan howell. does a young girl named reggie live here?"  
"no! i, i mean, no, she doesn't."  
d: "oh, uhm, alright. do you know where she could live around here?"  
"no clue. goodbye now."  
d: "i re- yeah, okay..."  
...  
p: "did you find anything?"  
d: "no. it's like she just, disappeared or something!"  
p: "hey, dan, it's okay. we'll find her."  
d: "how did no one know who she is though? she was at least somewhere around here?"  
p: "i dunno dan. but don't give up yet. reggie still needs us."  
d: "yeah, you're right."  
p: "dan?"  
d: "yeah?"  
p: "i love you."  
d: "i love you too, philly."  
...

"would you like to tell me, young lady, why there was a young gentleman knocking on our door, asking for you?"  
r: "wh-what? i- i don't know what you're r-referring to."  
"don't lie to me! are you sleeping around? damn it girl, i raised you better than that! i will not have a slut living under my roof!"  
r: "o-ow! st-stop, ple-please!"  
"this is what you get! sluts like you probably enjoy this!"  
r: "n-no! i'm not-t sl-sleeping around! stop! p-plea- ..."  
"pathetic."


	4. reggie (4)

d: "any news, detective?"  
"afraid not. we'll keep looking though; we haven't lost hope yet."  
d: "thank you."  
p: "oh, dan, don't cry, it'll be alright. they will find her, i promise."  
d: "y-yeah, but what if something happens before that? phil, she could be hurt right now."  
p: "just keep your hopes up, okay dan? it'll all work out in the end."

...

d: "hello?"  
r: "i-is this-s d-dan?"  
d: "reggie?"  
r: "umm, y-yeah."  
d: "oh my god, reggie! we've been so worried!"  
r: "y-you have?"  
d: "of course! you scared us!"  
"keep talking to her. we might be able to get a more accurate reading on her number."  
r: "oh, s-sorry."  
p: "don't be! it's okay, you're alright, and that's all that matters."  
r: "ph-phil?"  
p: "yeah, hi reggie."  
"..."  
"that's good. keep going, we've almost got it."  
r: "wh-who is that?"  
p: "oh. n-no one reggie. just one of our colleagues."  
r: "you're lying, aren't you? you're trying to find me..."  
p: "no! w-well yes. but only because we're wor-"  
r: "i gotta go."  
d: "no! reggie st-"  
p: "shit!"  
"don't worry, we got it."  
d: "oh my god!"

...

"police! put your hands up!"  
"who the hell are you? get out of my house!"  
"ma'am, put your hands up!"  
d: "reggie?"  
p: "reggie! are you here?"  
r: "d-dan? phil-il?"  
p: "oh my god, what happened to you?"  
r: "i- i-"  
d: "no, reggie, you need to stay awake for me. come on, open your eyes!"  
p: "we need a doctor!"


	5. reggie (5)

r: "wh-where am i?"  
p: "you're in the hospital reggie."  
r: "phil?"  
p: "yeah."  
r: "dan?"  
d: "at your service."  
r: "wh-why am i h-here?"  
p: "umm, well, reggie, i guess your mum b-beat you to the point of unconsciousness. when we arrived, you passed out. you needed to be treated for all of your injuries."  
r: "wh-what happened to m-my mu-um?"  
d: "she's in jail right now, reg. they're going to send her to court in two days."  
r: "oh god. oh my god. sh-she's going to k-kill m-me."  
d: "no, don't worry reg, she's not going to hurt you."  
p: "you'll have to testify against her in court and then you'll never have to see her again."  
r: "a-are you sure?"  
p: "we promise."

...

"meredith evelyn henson, i hereby sentence you to lifetime in jail without parole on the account of domestic abuse, child endangerment, and attempted murder. i place reggie henson into the official custody of daniel james howell and phillip michael lester. court dismissed."  
d: "come on reggie, let's get out of here before it gets too chaotic."  
p: "yeah, we got to show you your new room! i hope you like it."  
r: "hmm. yeah."


	6. reggie (6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, final chapter.  
> brace yourself. fluff overload coming right up.
> 
> also, since pj and phil both start with "p", pj's sentences are gonna be his actual name (pj).

1 Y E A R L A T E R

r: "dan? phil? where are you guys?"  
d: "up here! what do you need?"  
r: "i found a new anime. though you might want to check it out."  
d: "ooh! put it on!"  
r: "sweet, thanks dad!"

...

"one stuffed-crust cheese pizza, two pepperonis, one hawaiian, and three orders of breadsticks. that'll be thirty-six eighty-nine."  
r: "h-here you g-go. th-thank you."  
p: "did you get 'em?"  
r: "yeah. how many pizzas do we honestly need? it's just three of us!"  
d: "umm, four of us, actually."  
r: "oh! is louise joining us again?"  
m: "no, louise is much prettier than me."  
r: "aah! wh-who are you?"  
m: "i'm mickey. nice to meet you."  
r: "re-reggie. i'm s-sorry, w-why are you here?"  
m: "dan invited me. i hope that' alright with you."  
r: "o-of course! i ju-just didn't know w-we were having g-guests."  
m: "well, hopefully we can be friends after this. you seem really nice. and pretty."  
r: "oh, th-thanks. you too. handsome! you're h-handsome, i m-mean."  
p: "oi, stop flirting! we've got pizza to eat!"

...  
"you may now kiss the groom."  
r: "aww. they're so cute together."  
m: "of course they are. this is dan and phil we're talking about here."  
r: "thanks for the reminder. hey, how are your dads?"  
m: "chris and pj? they're doing great. wait, why are you asking? you can see them right there, crying into each other's shoulders!"  
r: "i know. still though."

...

m: "... hey, you don't ever think that could be us up there, saying our vows to each other, dancing at the reception afterwards, do you?"  
r: "sometimes. why?"  
m: "i, i know we're young, but i think i love you."  
r: "oh mickey. i love you too."  
d: "oi, mickey, keep your hands off my daughter at my wedding!"  
r: "run!"  
p: "come back here!"  
d: "i can't run, this isn't fair!"  
r: "ack, dad! st-stop, that tickles!"  
p: "never!"

...

r: "i love you. thanks dad. thanks daddy."  
d: "of course reggie. we love you too."  
p: "come here, let me give you a hug."

...

r: "m-mickey, what are you doing?"  
m: "reggie howell-lester, since the day i first met you, six years ago, i've loved you. i remember you were nervous, still not comfortable around most people, but you were so sweet and soon we were breaking at the britches, bending over backwards to try and make each other laugh. somehow, even just in a marvel t-shirts and pajama pants on you looked beautiful. and i can't forget how happy you looked when your dads got married, and how happy they looked when you asked to change your last name to theirs. and i never want to forget just how happy you make me, and how happy i want to make you. so, reggie howell-lester, will you do me the greatest honor and make me the happiest man and marry me?"  
r: "you idiot! of course i will!"  
c: "i always knew they were gonna get married."  
d: "he better treat her right."  
pj: "of course he will! we raised him, after all."  
d: "that's why i'm worried, pj."  
pj: "hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp, that's it. should I post another one kind of like this?  
> I might do a polyamorous Dan and Phil X reader next. I don't know though.


End file.
